Somme Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History Doomsday *''The targets hit were at-'' #Bordeaux-Mérignac Air Base- 1x 1kt #Chambley-Bussières Air Base- 2x 10kt #Châteauroux-Déols Air Base- 1x 1kt #Chaumont-Semoutiers Air Base- 1x 50kt #Dreux-Louvilliers Air Base- 1x 50Kt #Étain-Rouvres Air Base- 2x 50kt #Évreux-Fauville Air Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Laon-Couvron Air Base- 1x 50kt and 1 x 10kt #Paris-Orly Air Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Phalsbourg-Bourscheid Air Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Toul-Rosières Air Base- 1x 10Kt #Nancy-Ochey- 1x 1kt #Damblain- 1x 50kt #Grostenquin- 1x 1kt #Vouziers- 1x 1kt #Châteauroux-Déols- 1x1kt #Bordeaux harbour- 2x 1kt #St. Rochelle harbour- 2x 1kt #Cherbourg harbour- 2x 1kt # Mailly- 2x 50Kt #Laon- 1x 50Kt #Suippes- 1x 100Kt #Oberhoffen near Haguenau- 1x 20Kt #Belfort- 1 x 20Kt #Paris-5x 1kt, 2x 10kt and 1 x 20kt (The 20kt and 10Kt ones did not go off), #Paris Le Bourget Airport (1x 1kt), #Strasburg (1x 10kt and 1 x 20kt) #Calais harbour (1x 1kt) After Doomsday There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from other regions of the UK, Belgium and France that would cause much trouble. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A famine and a localised cholera outbreak hit the region during late 1963 and early of 1964. Limited aid was provided by Ireland and Denmark, thus alleviating a possible major crisis. '1965-1974' The remaining local police and troops enforced rationing and martial law under the mayor of Amiens. Fist Contact First contact was made with Normandy, Denmark, Ireland and Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia in 1964. Fishermen from the Republic of East Anglia, the Somme Republic and Socialist Durhamshire all landed in the DDR and Frisia there during a bad gale, more by good luck than planning in 1973, since most nations wrongly reckoned on the Dutch Remnant Republic and the Frisian Republic were either uninhabited and/or badly overrun by either or both hostile German or Flemish tribesmen. This lead to the starting of political relations amongst these nations. Kentshire, East Anglia, the Somme Republic and Lille-Wallonia would become close allies as time passed. The Journeys of Discovery 1975-1990 Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1982. The Some Franc become the national currency in 1984. 1991-1995 1997-2000 Present day Normady, Lille-Wallonia and Sussex have been close friends with the Somme Republic since 1989. Regional relations are good, except with Central Germany and the Southern English Republic. Political relations are particularly good with Tunisia, Confederation of Greater Carolina, Lower Saxony The United Netherlands Republic since 2001, and the Amazigh Tribal Confederacy since 2002. Relations with Cornwall, Sussex, Wessex, Gloucester Town, the PRUK, Brittany, the Channel Islands and Normandy have become ever closer since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. Politics Military Army The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols imported from Sussex and Lille-Wallonia in 1998. The army is a volunteer force of 800. Weapons A few Colt 45 pistols, French Darne machine guns, Stokes mortars, Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolvers, 0.55 Boys Anti-tank Rifles and Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifles are used. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, especially peaches and wine. Wind and water power Bio-fuel Small amounts of alco-flue has been made since 1987. Irish peat, Kimeridge oil shale and Walloon coal Agriculture Wine Fer Servadou grapes are the main source of the country's wine industry. Manufacturing Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are no motor vehicles in the republic. ''Railway rolingsock consists of-'' *2x Maldegem stoom 3 steam locomotive *3x CFV3V-MF33 steam locomotive *2x Steamtram SNCV steam trams *2x Belpaere type steam locomotive *5x passenger carriages *6x freight carriages *4x coal trucks Education Schooling is madatory between the ages of 5 and 12. Media A national 5 page annual news pamphlet has been in circulation since 1998. Posters are nailed up as and when they are needed. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1985. Radiological cancer was a major killer during the 1960's and 1970's. Water Sources Most water is drawn from the local rivers, lakes and wells. Sports Rugby and Boule/Peronk are the national sports. The Death Penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Category:France Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse